The invention relates to systems, devices, and tools, and the use of such systems, devices and tools for monitoring blood glucose levels in a person having diabetes. More specifically, the invention relates to systems, devices, and tools and the use of such systems, devices and tools for monitoring blood glucose level continuously, or substantially continuously.
Diabetes is a chronic, life-threatening disease for which there is no known cure. It is a syndrome characterized by hyperglycemia and relative insulin deficiency. Diabetes affects more than 120 million people world wide, and is projected to affect more than 220 million people by the year 2020. It is estimated that 1 in 3 children today will develop diabetes sometime during their lifetime. Diabetes is usually irreversible, and can lead to a variety of severe health complications, including coronary artery disease, peripheral vascular disease, blindness and stroke. The Center for Disease Control (CDC) has reported that there is a strong association between being overweight, obesity, diabetes, high blood pressure, high cholesterol, asthma and arthritis. Individuals with a body mass index of 40 or higher are more than 7 times more likely to be diagnosed with diabetes.
There are two main types of diabetes, Type I diabetes (insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus) and Type II diabetes (non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus). Varying degrees of insulin secretory failure may be present in both forms of diabetes. In some instances, diabetes is also characterized by insulin resistance. Insulin is the key hormone used in the storage and release of energy from food.
As food is digested, carbohydrates are converted to glucose and glucose is absorbed into the blood stream primarily in the intestines. Excess glucose in the blood, e.g. following a meal, stimulates insulin secretion, which promotes entry of glucose into the cells, which controls the rate of metabolism of most carbohydrates.
Insulin secretion functions to control the level of blood glucose both during fasting and after a meal, to keep the glucose levels at an optimum level. In a normal person blood glucose levels are between 80 and 90 mg/dL of blood during fasting and between 120 to 140 mg/dL during the first hour or so following a meal. For a person with diabetes, the insulin response does not function properly (either due to inadequate levels of insulin production or insulin resistance), resulting in blood glucose levels below 80 mg/dL during fasting and well above 140 mg/dL after a meal.
Currently, persons suffering from diabetes have limited options for treatment, including taking insulin orally or by injection. In some instances, controlling weight and diet can impact the amount of insulin required, particularly for non-insulin dependent diabetics. Monitoring blood glucose levels is an important process that is used to help diabetics maintain blood glucose levels as near as normal as possible throughout the day.
The blood glucose self-monitoring market is the largest self-test market for medical diagnostic products in the world, with a size of approximately $3 billion in the United States and $5.0 billion worldwide. It is estimated that the worldwide blood glucose self-monitoring market will amount to $8.0 billion by 2006. Failure to manage the disease properly has dire consequences for diabetics. The direct and indirect costs of diabetes exceed $130 billion annually in the United States—about 20% of all healthcare costs.
There are two main types of blood glucose monitoring systems used by patients: single point or non-continuous and continuous. Non-continuous systems consist of meters and tests strips and require blood samples to be drawn from fingertips or alternate sites, such as forearms and legs (e.g. OneTouch®) Ultra by LifeScan, Inc., Milpitas, Calif., a Johnson & Johnson company). These systems rely on lancing and manipulation of the fingers or alternate blood draw sites, which can be extremely painful and inconvenient, particularly for children.
Continuous monitoring sensors are generally implanted subcutaneously and measure glucose levels in the interstitial fluid at various periods throughout the day, providing data that shows trends in glucose measurements over a short period of time. These sensors are painful during insertion and usually require the assistance of a health care professional. Further, these sensors are intended for use during only a short duration (e.g., monitoring for a matter of days to determine a blood sugar pattern). Subcutaneously implanted sensors also frequently lead to infection and immune response complications. Another major drawback of currently available continuous monitoring devices is that they require frequent, often daily, calibration using blood glucose results that must be obtained from painful finger-sticks using traditional meters and test strips. This calibration, and re-calibration, is required to maintain sensor accuracy and sensitivity, but it can be cumbersome as well as painful.
At this time, there are four products approved by the FDA for continuous glucose monitoring, none of which are presently approved as substitutes for current glucose self-monitoring devices. Medtronic (www.medtronic) has two continuous glucose monitoring products approved for sale: Guardian® RT Real-Time Glucose Monitoring System and CGMS® System. Each product includes an implantable sensor that measures and stores glucose values for a period of up to three days. One product is a physician product. The sensor is required to be implanted by a physician, and the results of the data aggregated by the system can only be accessed by the physician, who must extract the sensor and download the results to a personal computer for viewing using customized software. The other product is a consumer product, which permits the user to download results to a personal computer using customized software.
A third product approved for continuous glucose monitoring is the Glucowatch® developed by Cygnus Inc., which is worn on the wrist like a watch and can take glucose readings every ten to twenty minutes for up to twelve hours at a time. It requires a warm up time of 2 to 3 hours and replacement of the sensor pads every 12 hours. Temperature and perspiration are also known to affect its accuracy. The fourth approved product is a subcutaneously implantable glucose sensor developed by Dexcom, San Diego, Calif. (www.dexcom.com). All of the approved devices are known to require daily, often frequent, calibrations with blood glucose values which the patient must obtain using conventional finger stick blood glucose monitors.